


You Make Me

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Brian plays you a new song he's written, you leave abruptly, torn by the thought of him being in love with someone who isn't you. But when he shows up at your doorstep, begging for you to tell him what's wrong, you might have no choice but to admit to your feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this has been sitting in a folder for a while, untouched, so I figured I'd post it and if anyone liked it, I'd finish it lol. It's just meant to be a one-shot so...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my b for all my fics literally being the same story over and over again. If you couldn't tell, I like the build-up of feelings and first times

You felt your phone buzz for the fifth time, filling you with even more guilt. Ignoring him wasn’t your goal, but if you answered the phone you weren’t sure what you were going to say. Not like that mattered. It had only been three days and your defenses were already wearing thin, he always had that effect on you. You knew it wouldn’t be long till he made you tell him what was wrong. Brian was a patient man, but your silence always made him crack, you just had that effect on him. Sighing, you got up out of bed to make some tea. You didn’t mean to avoid him, but…the other night forced you to realize the feelings you’d been harboring and it was a bitter pill to swallow. Sure, you had known about the crush you had on Brian, he was your best friend, you knew everything about each other, but that’s all it had ever been, a crush.

The last time you saw Brian was at the recording studio, the boy’s had been at it all day. It was late, everyone had left except Brian and you, not like you had much of a choice since he was your ride. But that didn’t really matter, you would have stayed anyway, you never liked leaving him in the studio all alone.

*

_Just like you’d done a million times before, you had fallen asleep on the couch for who knows how long, but when you awoke, you looked up to find Brian. At some point, while you were asleep, he had moved your head to rest in his lap as he sat re-writing. Lazily, you gazed up at him, eyes half-lidded and a goofy smile on your face. Waking up next to Brian always filled you with such warmth, you couldn’t quite explain it, you never dared to._

_“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” The soft tone of his voice beckoned you to fall back into your dreams._

_“How long have I been out?” You yawned, rubbing your eyes. He watched you slowly wake up for a moment, smiling down at you._

_“A little over an hour.” Brian ran his fingers through your hair. “Finished a song in that time.” You brushed away the sudden flutter in your chest. Sitting up, you fixed your clothes._

_“You finally finished the song?”_

_“No, I wrote a new one.” Unnoticed by you, his eyes watched your every move as you stood up, stretching. “Do you want to hear some of it?”_

_“Yes, of course.” You gave him a warm smile. “You should know by now, you never have to ask, I always want to hear.” Standing up, he walked over to pick up an acoustic guitar, motioning for you to sit back down on the couch. Taking a seat in the chair across from you, he began tuning it, bouncing his knee._

_“Ok,” He scratched the back of his neck, licking his lips. “This is about a girl I fancy. It’s a bit cheesy and rough, so be kind.” His words made your stomach turn. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began strumming._

**_I love_ **

**_She makes me_ **

**_She is my heart_ **

**_She is my love_ **

_Your mind was racing, who was this girl? Brian hadn’t told you he was seeing anyone._

**_I know_ **

**_I'm jealous of her_ **

**_She makes me need_ **

**_She is my love_ **

_His voice was angelic as he sung words you only wished he’d say to you. You were going to be sick._

**_Who knows who she'll make me_ **

**_As I lie in her cocoon_ **

**_And the world will surely heal my ills_ **

**_I'm warm and terrified_ **

**_She makes me so_ **

_The strumming stopped as he opened his eyes again, it felt like he could see straight through you. He sat in anticipation. “Well, what do you think?” Swallowing thickly, you nodded your head a bit too enthusiastically._

_“It’s really good, Bri.” Standing up, you hurriedly grabbed your bag and slipped your coat on. “She’s going to love it.” He stood up quickly, brows furrowed._

_“Where are you going?” Walking over to you, he placed a hand on your shoulder._

_“I just feel sick, I think I’m coming down with something. I don’t want to risk passing it on to you.” Smiling the best you could, you met his eyes, he could always tell when you were lying._

_“Are you sure.” He placed a hand against your forehead, but you pulled away before he could do anything else._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry. I have to go, but the song was lovely Bri.” Not giving him a chance to question you further, you left, practically running all the way home._

_*_

The kettle screamed, shaking you from your thoughts. You could deal with your feelings, but the thought of him with someone else hurt you more than you’d care to admit. A knock at the door made you jump as you were pouring your tea. Shuffling over, you looked through the peephole before opening the door.

“Brian? It’s three in the morning, what are you doing here?” Your voice cracked from lack of use. The heat of his gaze was unbearable, you could feel his eyes searching your face, seeing the bags under your bloodshot eyes.

“Y/n,” He sounded exhausted, as you looked up at him, you could tell he’d had some sleepless nights as well. “I can’t stand the silence.” Stepping closer, he placed a hand on your forehead before moving it down to cup your face. “If you were sick, you’d be complaining to me nonstop. Instead, you’ve been ignoring my calls, ignoring my texts.”As he dropped his hand, you caught it, fixing your gaze on the grooves of his fingers.“Please, just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I…” You started, but quickly realized you didn’t know what to say. Though you knew he’d demand to know what was going on, you didn’t think he’d be showing up at your door. “Let’s go for a walk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllllright, there you go, short and sweet. As I said, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm a slut for attention and needed to figure out if this was worth it or not. Thank you to those who commented 
> 
> omg its so short I'm sorry

~

Grabbing your coat, Brian and you made your way out of the apartment building and on to the streets. Darkness always brought a false sense of security, with the night sky covering you like a star coated blanket. Usually, a feeling of dread would surround you, unsure of what creatures lurked in the shadows, but with Brian by your side, it felt as if nothing could harm you. Looking down, he noticed a small smile that tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“What are you thinking about?” Brian's voice broke the silence, though soft, it bounced off the buildings that surrounded your narrow path.

“Do you remember that speed dating thing you dragged me to, a few years ago?” Throwing up his hands, he let out a fake frustrated groan, making you smile wider.

“Are you ever going to let that go?!” Your gaze drifted down to your stride, the way it became synchronized with his. Slow and steady.

“Never. Anyway, I was just thinking about what one of the guys said to me that night.” Biting your lip, you looked back up at him.

“Which was?” His own little smile adorned his face.

“Love is overrated, it’s friendship that holds the true key to happiness.” Silence hung in the air between you, as the words sunk in.

“Whatever did happen to that guy?”

“I dated him for a year and a half, then dumped him because he turned out to be a cheating asshole.”

“That’s right.” He hummed, causing you both to laugh. Remembering the painful nights you cried in Brian’s arms over a guy who wasn’t worth the tears. Time does heal some wounds. But soon you reached your destination, a destination you hadn’t realized you’d been walking towards ‘till now. Standing under a tree, not far from your old college, it’s where Brian and you had first met. Giving you a curious, concerned gaze, he broke again. “What are we doing here? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can give you the answers to those questions.”

“Lie to me then.” He nudged your shoulder. “Give me the answer to a different question.” Taking a deep breath, you spoke again.

“When I’m with you, it feels like home. A safe feeling I’ve never had with anyone, and I’m afraid to lose it…to lose you.” Turning away, you went to stand on top of a nearby bench, crossing your arms as though you were a child. Sick of feeling small. Brian stood before you, a bemused look in his eyes. “…I guess.” A soft giggle escaped him.

“Why would you ever be afraid of losing me?” You’d never seen him from this angle before, as you stood slightly taller than him. The moon seemed to shine in his eyes as he looked up at you, only making your heart swoon.

“Because you’ve fallen in love with someone, and you won’t have the time for me anymore.” Stepping closer to you, a playful smirk grew on Brian’s face.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” His tone was light as if he knew something you didn’t. “I say, if things go right, you’d be spending even more time with me. Might even get sick of me.” You rolled your eyes.

“In what world would a girl let her boyfriend spend all his time with his best friend.”

“In a world where his girlfriend and best friend are one in the same.” His words drowned you, slow, and it took you a moment to realize you couldn’t breathe as your mouth hung open slightly.

“Oh my god, you’ve found a new best friend. How could you?!” His brows furrowed, mystification had always looked rather good on him.

“Oh for fuck's sake-” You cut him off, leaning down. You kissed him. Oxygen flooded your lungs, burning as your hands found his hair and his found your waist, pulling each other closer. Turning slightly, finding a new angle to deepen the kiss. When you finally pulled away, Brian’s eyes were still closed, his lips swollen.

“So…the other day, when you said you wrote the song about a girl you fancied?” He hummed, a smile spread across his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

“It was about you.” Fighting back a toothy grin, your nose scrunched up, eyes crinkled.

“Why don’t you take me back home and show me how the rest of the song goes.” Before you knew it, his arms wrap around your waist, spinning you around as he picked you up, causing you to squeal. Gently, he placed you back down, kissing you again.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I love you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo just let me know if you care for me to finish it 😂


End file.
